Honesty
by Keiichi-Keii
Summary: After getting married Russell and Timmy both say they want things to be like before but is that what they are truly feeling?


Hello my lovely readers! I hope you are having a fantastic day!

I'm yet again writing another Rules of Engagement story! This will be a few chapters long and is NOT part of the Giving This a Try Series, which by the way I am still continuing-I've got so many little one shots planned and now I just need to write them!

I love writing for Rules of Engagement, someone should join in and write more too! This fandom is way to tiny!

Just a warning, I haven't seen the whole series! Before we got netflix I was just able to catch episodes here and there on tv but now that we do have netflix I've been trying to watch more. I have seen all of the last season and then a few in each other season so if something is inaccurate please let me know so I'll be aware of it next time.

Rating: T

Pairings: Russell/Timmy, Adam/Jennifer, Audrey/Jeff

**Chapter One:**

The body laying next to him began to stir before it rolled over, still peacefully sleeping. He watched as the sleeping man unconsciously gripped the blanket he had pulled up to his chin. He looked adorable and that thought caused the blond to sigh and pull his knees up closer to his body. He was never suppose to love this man, this was just a green card marriage. Timmy used to be his assistant that would do anything he asked of him including getting girl's numbers and setting up dates.

Tonight had marked a month that they'd been married, Timmy had been too exhausted from a hard week of work (If he went back to Russell he wouldn't have that problem) so they agreed to just eat at The Island Diner where they could wear comfortable clothes and just relax. None of their friends were there since Audrey and Jeff's daughter turned one month old that day and Adam and Jen's one month anniversary was also tonight so the two were probably somewhere nicer to celebrate.

Things were complicated between them, awkward even. Since getting married Russell had accepted his feelings for the younger man and had stopped his chasing women and Timmy seemed like he didn't know how to act anymore around his new husband. Things were just... weird. And because of this weirdness between them there wasn't much said over dinner. They talked a little bit about their friends and even about work but nothing that Russell truly wanted to talk about.

Russell looked down at his empty plate that had some leftover grease from his food. "Hey Timmy-" _Remember that conversation we had at the airport? How I was looking for the one? I want you to be that one. _Was what he wanted to say but it just didn't want to come out and what he said next made him very depressed. "Lets get some drinks and finally have our marriage sex!"

He watched as Timmy rolled his eyes and didn't look at all amused. He did however agree to having a drink but the rest of his idea Russell could forget. That's how they ended up at Timmy's apartment where once inside Timmy headed to the kitchen to pour them something to drink.

"We're having wine, how romantic." He grinned as he took the glass from his husband. Timmy remained silent and sad on the opposite side of the couch Russell was planted on.

"My back is killing me." Timmy suddenly said. Russell looked up at the taller man and took in his appearance, bags under the eyes, a deep frown, and slouched shoulders.

Russell slung his arm over the back of the couch and slyly smiled. "I can get you to relax and make you feel good."

"Sir, I miss when all your sex jokes weren't directed towards me."

They stayed silent for a while, sipping at their wine until Timmy's phone started beeping indicating that the battery life was about to end. He excused himself and retreated to his bedroom where Russell assumed was where his phone charger was. Once he was out of the room Russell let out an angry sigh and rested his head on the arm that was hanging over the back of the couch. Why did he have to be like this? All he was doing was making things even more uncomfortable between them and that's not what he wanted at all.

Russell stood up suddenly and began a steady pace towards the bedroom. No more of this making things worse. He was marching in there and telling Timmy how he felt for him.

Opening the door he found a sleeping Timmy laying on the bed with his cell phone in hand connected to the wall. _Oh Timir... _He smiled gently and walked over to the bed to cover the younger man up with the blanket that was located at the foot. He was disappointed that he wasn't going to get his feelings known tonight but Timmy looked absolutely worn-out and he was glad he was getting some rest.

After his husband was covered he took the phone from Timmy and placed it on the bedside table before turning to leave when a hand grasped his own. He looked down and saw Timmy (barely) awake and looking up at him. "Why don't you let me sleep at night?"

Russell raised an eyebrow, confused as to what Timmy what talking about. "What are you talking about?" He never bothered Timmy at night anymore.

Timmy shook his head, looking more asleep then awake. "You are always in my thoughts at night-" He yawned. "-keeping me awake."

Russell's heart skipped a beat and he watched breathlessly as his young ex-assistant fell back asleep, his hand slowly leaving his own and falling with a thud against the side of the bed.

And that was how Russell found himself sitting in Timmy's bed, watching said man sleep. He was wide awake and had no desire to leave, which he probably should because Timmy probably wasn't awake enough to realize what he had said and wouldn't like that Russell had been watching him sleep. But he kept thinking about what was said... _You are always in my thoughts at night... keeping me awake. _What did he mean? Was it good thoughts? Could Timmy possibly...like him back? Despite all the horrible and humiliating things he made Timmy do when he was his assistant. And if Timmy did like him back what would they do? Act on those feelings and start a relationship?

He shook his head, he was getting too far ahead of himself. Russell just couldn't help it though, he felt so confused and giddy and scared at once.

* * *

Russell awoken to the sound of something loud dropping, like a pan. He sat up and looked around realizing he was in Timmy's bed, he also noticed that the blanket he had covered Timmy up with was now on himself. When had he fallen asleep? He got up and pulled his shirt down from where it had moved up in his sleep. He could hear the low volume of the tv, it sounded like the morning news, he could also hear someone rummaging through the kitchen.

Stepping into the living room he could see Timmy in the kitchen looking through a drawer and pulling out a spatula. "Morning." He said and walked over closer.

Timmy nodded and walked over to the fridge. "You spent the night." He stated and pulled out a carton of eggs.

Russell stiffed and tried to think of a possible excuse as to way he had fallen asleep next to Timmy. "I-I... Uhm."

"I don't mind that you did." Timmy poured some olive oil onto a pan and turned the heat on low. "Would you like something to eat?" Russell nodded and watched Timmy who seemed to be bothered by something. "Had I said something to you after I had fallen asleep?"

Freezing, Russell took a step to the side and gripped the counter. "No, you were asleep how could you have said anything? You did however toss and turn and snore." He watched as Timmy let out a sigh and seemed relieved.

Once breakfast was finished they headed over to the couch to eat. They did more talking over this meal but it was mostly about the news that they were watching until the weather came on.

"Today is going to be a beautiful day. It'll be in the high 70's but with a cool breeze. Tomorrow though there is a high change for a storm and-"

Russell got an idea and turned his head to look at Timmy. "Wanna take a walk later?"

Timmy swallowed what had been in his mouth and seemed to ponder over the idea. "Yeah, that will be nice."

But it wasn't nice at all. There was still that morning chill so the two of them had been shivering but that could have been forgiven and forgotten and the day still could have been nice if it wasn't for her showing up...

"Russell is that you?" Russell and Timmy both turned to spot a pretty young blond woman walking towards them.

Russell smiled at her, she looked familiar and realized she must have been one of the many woman he has slept with. "Oh hey... uhh..." He paused, not having a clue what her name could be.

"Bethany." She smiled but Russell still had no clue. He faked it though and made it seem like he recognized her. "Would you want to get together again tonight?" She grinned at him shyly.

Russell did something that surprised all three of them and turned the girl down and began to walk in the direction they had been going before getting interrupted. Timmy took a second but continued along with him. "If you don't mind me asking sir, why'd you turn her down?"

"I'm married now Timmy."

"You're saying you haven't been with anyone since marrying me?"

"That's right."

"But why?"

"I-" Russell paused and looked at the ground. "I don't know."

"You don't have to stop anything just because we are now married. There's nothing serious between us."

Russell was a little hurt. "Fine, do you want me to go back and sleep with her?" He said harsher than he would have liked.

Timmy looked conflicted and stopped walking. "Yes." His yes was low but Russell heard him.

"Fine." He turned around and headed back to Bethany who wasn't too far away from them. He was so upset but he didn't let it show. He didn't let it show when he caught up to the girl and smoothly apologized for being rude and asked her out to dinner. She giggled and smiled and agreed and Russell felt so sick to his stomach. He didn't want to be doing this.

End of Chapter One

I'm a little disappointed with myself on how out of character I made them but I still like what I wrote and I hope you did too!


End file.
